A Balcony's Words
by sayheyadancer
Summary: A cute oneshot of Troy and Gabriella out on Gabriella's balcony....cute and funny! ONESHOT Spinoff story, High School Never Ends: Trailer out now, and story starts on New Year's Day!


_Okay, guys, I've had many stories but this is my first One-shot! So please be kind! Lol, anyway please review and tell me what you think about it!_

_Oh and I dought I will make this anymore than a one-shot! Sry, it's just I have a lot on my plate. I don't know…anyway PLEASE R&R!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_**One-shot: A Balcony's Words**_

It was the same night of the Basketball game, the callbacks, and the scholastic decathlon, and Gabriella was standing out on her balcony just feeling the breeze and thinking about all of the thoughts. She left the party early because she was too tired, but now she just can't seem to go to sleep.

Gabriella thought of everything that had happened those past 3 weeks. She first thought of the day she met Troy. They both had sung, The Start Of Something New, and they also thought they were never going to see each other again.

Gabriella laughed at the memory. "Wow, how wrong we were" She said softly to herself. She thought about EVERYTHING that happened.

There was the item she started at East High and she found out that Troy also went to the same school. She also made friends, with someone who is now her best friend, Taylor McKessie.

Then she thought about the Winter Musicale Callback. Ah yes, the callbacks. She thought of when Troy and her were just singing, while Kelsi Neilson, was playing the piano. They weren't even auditioning, but somehow, Mrs. Darbus, heard them anyway and gave them a callback. They both didn't know how they turned the whole school upside down.

Gabriella thought about the Scholastic Decathlon, and how much Taylor wanted her to do it. She was reluctant, because she didn't want to be the same old Freaky Math Girl: She wanted to do the callbacks.

Then she thought of how she found out that Troy was the big basketball man of East High. She thought of how popular he is, and how he was nervous about singing, but not afraid to show her who he really is.

Next she thought about how angry Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, and Taylor were upset that Troy and Gabriella were doing the callbacks. They thought they could only be the lunkhead basketball man(Taylor's words) or the Freaky Math Girl. Chad and Taylor came up with a plan to get Gabriella mad at Troy, so they wouldn't do the callbacks. Chad got Troy to say some bad things about Gabriella, but unfortunately, she overheard everything he said from the computer.

Next Gabriella thought about the sad fight they had together. A tear trickled down Gabriella's cheek as she remembered it. Gabriella would avoid Troy even though she knew that every day she did it was killing him. That's when Chad and Taylor decided to confess and apologize, which eventually led Troy climbing her balcony.

Gabriella sniffed at this funny and cute memory, as she quickly brushed that tear off her cheek and thought about it. Troy had climbed her balcony and sung to her….the first song they ever sang together….and also begged her for her forgiveness. It was sweet, very sweet.

Then….this led to Sharpay and Ryan Evans: the Drama leaders of the school. Basically the Ice Queen and her sidekick. They decided to change the callbacks so they wouldn't have to worry about us getting the lead roles instead of them: But they were wrong.

Sharpay and Ryan did change the callbacks to the same day and same time as the basketball championship game, and the Scholastic Decathlon. But….with Taylor and her's smarts…they just pulled it off so they could get to sing.

Troy and her had sung Breaking Free, in front of the whole school. It was an amazing performance, and as soon as we finished, we were announced the parts of Arnold and Minnie, in the new Winter Musicale, Twinkle Town.

The day continued with the Scholastic Decathlon thanks to Gabriella. She managed to slip into a red dress, and come into the gym right when Troy had hit the winning shot for the basketball game. She was ecstatically happy.

After things had calmed down, she ran over to him and hugged him. Their lips were just millimeters apart when(of course) Chad had to interrupt them. Gr.

So after they all danced to We're All In This Together, they all headed out for the afterparty and things had gotten kind of awkward between Troy and Gabriella.

They had talked a little about how crazy and exciting everything was at the party, but not much. It was fun for Gabi though, because she hung out with mostly Taylor and stuff, who by the way, started making out with Chad….

Gabi continued to feel the breeze and smiled about how perfect everything was. She started to hum to herself the tune of Breaking Free.

All of a sudden she heard a male's voice humming along with her. Gabriella looked down to the tree beside her balcony and saw Troy climbing the tree, and humming along with her.

Gabriella gasped and stopped humming and ran over to him, and yelled down, "Troy! What are you doing?", as she held out her hand for him to grab to help himself up.

Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up. Once he was settled on the balcony he kept laughing. "That wasn't funny! You could've gotten hurt!" Gabriella exclaimed sternly.

Troy just chuckled and held up his hands. "Hey, I would've been fine! I've climbed up your balcony before, remember?" He asked.

Gabriella just blushed and turned away. "Oh yeah…" She said sheepishly as she walked over to the railing and ran her hands along it. Troy walked over and stood beside her, gazing out at the distance.

"It's really nice out here" Troy said. Gabriella smiled, "Yes it is."

Troy looked at her and asked, "So, what were you doing out here?" Gabriella laughed and turned to him. "Oh, just thinking about how crazy things have been."

Troy laughed. "Yup, me too. Well, I came up here…to see what you were doing…since um, you left the afterparty early…"Troy stammered as Gabriella giggled.

"It's okay Troy. I get it!" She giggled as Troy just nodded and looked away, the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"So…..excited about winning all these things tonight?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled and nodded, "Yup. We've decided on a name for it" He answered.

Gabriella looked at him. "Oh, really? What is it?" She asked, interested. "The Triple Win!" Troy replied excitedly.

Gabriella gave him a look in confusion. She didn't quite get what he meant by that. Troy chuckled and said, "It's the first time that East High has won like three things in one night! Well technically, it was only me and you that won three things!"

Gabriella laughed. "You mean, the basketball game, Scholastic Decathlon, and the callbacks?" She guessed. "Ding ding ding!" Troy added stupidly.

Gabriella just laughed and rolled her eyes as she gazed back out to the view. "Wow, it's beautiful tonight" Gabriella said softly. Troy ended up looking at her. "Yeah….it is."

Gabriella turned back to Troy and she caught Troy staring at her. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Troy? Hello? You there?" She asked.

Troy came back to life and smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely here!" He replied. Gabriella just laughed and said, "Ok….", as she turned back to the view again.

Troy and Gabriella stood out there for a while, in silence, just gazing out at the stars. Gabriella broke the silence by starting to say something to Troy as she turned to him, "Troy I…"

But Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips pressed against hers. She was surprised at first, but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss and they stood there, kissing, for a few minutes before they ran out of breath, and pulled apart.

Gabriella just looked at him in surprised, and Troy looked surprised that he even did that himself, but soon enough, they both broke out into huge grins. Troy smiled and spoke softly, "I wanted to do that after we won everything, but Chad interrupted us!" He said, as Gabi was still in his arms.

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, and I want to kill Chad to, but I have never gotten the chance yet" She added playfully.

Troy pretended to be scared as he stepped away from her, "Whoa there. Who knew that Gabriella Montez was a violent one!" He exclaimed as he pretended to try and get down from her balcony.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, and acted like she was going inside, as she slipped through her door, and closed it. Troy laughed as he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Gabriella laughed as she saw Troy putting his nose up to the glass to see if she was in there. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I thought you were going to leave me out here" Troy pouted. Gabriella giggled. "Well I just thought that you were going to leave!" She snapped back.

Troy frowned. "I'm sorry…" He replied as he pulled her into him, and he gave her an earth-shattering kiss again. They stayed in it for a few minutes before breaking apart, again with wide grins on their faces.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and told her, "Come with me…" She was reluctant at first but then followed Troy out onto the balcony as he showed her all the stars.

Troy held her hand as they both gazed up at the stars. Troy pointed out the biggest star to Gabriella and said, "You know that biggest star right there?" He asked.

Gabriella giggled and asked him, "Do you even know what that star is called?" Troy just shrugged, like he didn't really care, but was kind of embarrassed that he didn't know what it was called. "Uh no…." He replied.

Gabriella laughed. "It's okay, so what about that star?" She asked, getting impatient.

Troy laughed softly as he pulled Gabriella into his arms, so she had her hands on the railing, and Troy was right behind her, his right arm around her waist, and the other arm holding onto the railing.

He pointed at the star again and whispered softly in her ear, "That's the Troy and Gabriella star."

Gabriella's heart fluttered when he whispered in her ear. But when he said it was the Troy and Gabriella star, her heart just completely melted. She spoke softly, "And why is that?" She asked.

Troy smiled. "It's the biggest, and best star. It's filled with great achievements, and love, that will always be there. It can do anything, as long as it sticks together, nothing could ever go completely wrong. It's all in this together. And it always will be" He spoke, but then added softer, "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella had tears going down her cheeks at that. Troy turned her around to face him, and he gently rubbed the tears off of Gabriella's cheeks and chuckled lightly, "You going to be okay?" He asked playfully.

Gabriella giggled softly and replied, "I will be. And…I love you too Troy" Troy broke out into a huge grin when she said those three powerful words. On her balcony, which, was very romantic.

He bent down and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could give her. They again, stayed like that forever, holding each other in their arms, not letting anyone fall. Or so they thought.

After their make-out session, Troy held Gabriella in his arms as they gazed up at the stars. More importantly, the Troy and Gabriella star. _Their _star.

Eventually, Troy got sleepy and started to yawn while Gabriella giggled, "Troy it's getting late and I can see you're tired, so why don't you go on home."

Troy pouted, "Ah, is my beautiful girlfriend kicking me out?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy got a _ding _on his cell phone which meant that he had a new message.

Once Troy read the message, his eyes widened, and he turned back to Gabriella. "On second thought, maybe I should be getting home!"

Gabriella laughed and guessed, "Parents?" Troy nodded sheepishly. "It was my mom. She said I better get my butt home right now!" He exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she headed in the direction to go inside, but she felt a tug on her arm, and she turned around right into Troy's lips, as he was giving her one last kiss.

They both deepend it, but Gabriella pushed him apart. "Troy…." She warned him, not wanting him to get into trouble.

Troy held up his hands. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" He said crankily as he swung one leg over the balcony. Gabriella laughed, and he looked over to her.

"Night Gabriella! I love you!" He said happily.

Gabriellla just smiled and replied, "Goodnight Troy. I love you too." Troy smiled at those words and started to go down the tree, and he also shouted, "Call you tomorrow!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shouted back, "Okay!", before laughing really hard.

Gabriella stayed out on the balcony for a while, gazing up at that same star again. The Troy and Gabriella star. She smiled as she thought about her balcony, and how powerful it could be. All in one moment it could just be……

_A Balcony's Words._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_So there you go! Did you guys like it? I thought it was cute and sweet, but funny at the same time! Please, PLEASE review and tell me if you liked it or not! It would really help me decide, if I would like to have this as a story!_

_I mean, this would still stay as a one-shot, but I would add a whole different story based off the same thing! I'm not sure yet though…_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


End file.
